


Only Exemption

by urrhaven



Category: ATEEZ (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 99 liners and 00 liners idols cameo because I can, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - High School, Assassins & Hitmen, Confused Choi Yeonjun, Elusive Choi Soobin, Fluff and Angst, M/M, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, but only a little angst, other members will appear eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24620710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urrhaven/pseuds/urrhaven
Summary: Now in Yeonjun's 18 years of living you could say that he's been to a lot of bizarre places, had some strange experiences, and made a ton of questionable life choices.(He was a teenager after all, it was in his job description to be careless.)But this one right here ladies and gentlemen, Yeonjun could say nothing will ever top this. No amount of bizzare, strange, and questionable things he's done in life would ever top this. This is his highest form of crazy.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 14
Kudos: 47





	1. Into The Magic Shop

This is turning out to be Yeonjun's worst day ever. 

He was walking in the middle of a street he's not familiar of with the rain pouring over him. Today he just lost his part time job at the convenience store near his apartment. He was fired early in the morning and he spend the whole day looking for part time jobs. Then he realized he just used up his last bill with the ramen he bought for lunch. 

He was scraped out of any means of transportation to get home and to top it all of the heaven's decided to empty out the drains on poor mortals like him.

This scene is getting depressing really fast. 

Without any aim or direction, Yeonjun continued to walk under the rain. It was a perfect scene for an angsty romance films where the leading man just got dump by the leading lady and he goes to lament his broken heart as the skies cry with him...

But Yeonjun isn't a leading man. Or a leading person whatsoever. He could barely even survive this day, he was too caught up with life for romance. He's just a boy trying to get by everyday. 

He just needed a part time job so he can support himself specially since classes will start next week. 

After what feels like an eternity he decides he was done feeling like shit in the rain and looked for a shade. He found a coffee shop not a few meters ahead of him so ran to it to seek shelter. 

When he was getting closer though, he was starting to hesitate. The coffee shop or whatever establishment was it, was intimidatingly classy and well lit. It was weird seeing something like it in this secluded street. It looks expensive with the black and gold color scheme they have going on inside the cafe. He can spot a few customers inside, all peculiarly dressed in suit and tie. Formal attire to have coffee? Really? 

Yeonjun could only furrow his brows in confusion. Forgive his cheap uncultured self, but he doesn't really find it necessary to dress up for a cup of coffee or tea. This place must be catering to high class patrons. 

A gentleman's club perhaps? But in a secluded area in Seoul? Away from the busy traffic and city lights? 

Whatever it was, he still needed to stay somewhere dry and wait for the rain to stop. 

So without another thought, he stood outside the door of the weird coffee shop. He wasn't planning to go inside because he's all wet and he would not risk getting thrown out by them. He just needed shelter for awhile. 

He was thankful to finally have roof over his head after a long day of basking in the son and letting the rain pelt him with unforgiving bullet like drops of water. He swear he can still feel them on his shoulders and they hurt as fuck. He wondered what will happen to him after this. Will he get sick? Probably. He stayed too much in the rain today and he can already feel a headache coming. Will Beomgyu throw a fit at his state? Definitely. He can already see the younger trying to convince him to stay with him in their Namjoon samchon's house, but he would decline this time too. He doesn't want to cause any trouble. 

He sighed. Wherever he looked at it, he was already doomed if he even survived this day. 

"Good lord, you are drenched kid." Yeonjun immediately turned to face the man who came out of the shop with a towel. He was rather short and pale, wearing a black knitted sweater and a gray bonnet. He's attire seems to be in total contrast to the customers inside the shop. 

Yeonjun stared at him for a few beats before he realized that the man was handing him the towel. He bows, "Uh, thank you sir." 

The pale man waved it off and gestured inside. "Come on in, I think Hoseok's going to have aneurysm if you stay any longer out here shivering." 

He had almost drop the towel in shock. Is this for real? He's not dreaming right? This man was seriously inviting him inside, he's not just halucinating? 

The man beckoned him again, "Hurry up kid, it's fucking freezing out here." Then he held up the door for Yeonjun and he certainly has no time to doubt if this was real now. Once inside, the pale man closed the door immediately and walked to the counter. 

Now that Yeonjun was inside the details of the shop were even clearer. Well polished tables, soft looking black velvet chairs and counches. There was even a freaking chandelier in the middle part of the high celing. The light casted a soft golden glow inside the shop and made the ambiance even more sophisticated. 

God, Yeonjun doesn't go well with sophisticated. 

"Hey kid, over here." He heared the man from earlier, now already opening the door past the counter. The staff manning the counter even opened the division to let him in. Uh, where were they going now?

Despite his hesitations with how shady things were turning out, Yeonjun followed the pale guy and ended up in a huge room behind the counter. At first he was thinking this would lead to some sort of kitchen or pantry since it was the back of a coffee shop, but instead it was an office. Or a lounge of some sort, he's not quite sure. 

Another thing that welcomed him inside is another man, taller than the other one and considerably much normal complexion than the other one. He was wearing a simple white sweatshirt and cargo pants. He smiled at Yeonjun and suddenly he feels like staring into the embodiment of the sun. 

"Oh my god, you're still dripping. How long have you been under the rain kid?" Then he grabbed the towel from Yeonjun and started drying his hair. He felt his cheeks warmed up. 

"Uh, maybe about two hours." He was still trying not to mind the man frantically drying his hair like it's a personal mission. 

Wow, are they for real? First, they helped him inside and even offered him a towel. Now this man (he thinks he might be the Hoseok the pale man was talking about) is even drying his hair. 

"I-i can handle this, sir." He sheepishly took the towel from the older and did it himself. It's getting too embarrassing. 

"Oh yeah, sorry. Anyway, I have a few clothes prepared inside the bathroom so you could take a shower and get changed. You'll get sick with your wet clothes." Says the man and Yeonjun's eyes were about to pop out. 

Has the universe finally took pity on his unfortunate ass and decided to end his sufferings for the day? Was this his long awaited good karma for putting up with his idiotic friends, or for doing proper segregation and recycling to save the planet? 

Even with those questions, Yeonjun quickly thanked the two older and slipped into the bathroom. He showered as fast as he can though he was tempted to stay in the hot water for awhile. He wants to finish up as fast as possible so he can properly address his hosts. He wants to know why they helped him that easily. What was the catch? They might have needed Yeonjun to do something for the shop or anything. There is nothing truly free nowadays, is there? There should be something in return for this generosity. 

And honestly? Yeonjun doesn't care either, he can do whatever they might ask of him long as it's legal and doesn't require money. He could even apply here for a part time job, it was what he was looking for all day after all. 

Yeonjun hurriedly got dressed and grabbed his stuff. The only thing he had with him was his phone and wallet that he kept in a little black purse-like bag that he took inside the bathroom to dry. 

Outside, he spotted three men in the room. The new addition was a taller man his height with broad shoulders and gentle facial features. He wore a simple blue dress shirt, a pair of precription glasses sliding of his nose, while seated on the swivel chair and checking some paperworks on his desk. Somehow, Yeonjun knows that he was an authority fugure inside the shop. Maybe the manager or the owner, he could even be both. 

The man noticed him and stood up. Yeonjun immediately bowed. "Good afternoon sir, thank you for letting me in." 

The broad-shouldered man smiled. "No worries kid, we have a few things to talk about anyway." 

Okay, Yeonjun isn't entirely sure if he liked the sound of that. But he will have to suck it up. He is completely under their mecry right now. 

He promptly followed the man who seems to be the manager to the couch where the other two from earlier were seated. The two of them sat on the couch facing the other two.

Mr. Hoseok cleared his throat. "Introduce youself kid and tell us why you were under the rain." 

Oh shit, he was so weirded out by everything that's happening he even forgot to introduce himself. Yeonjun immediately sit up straight and gathered his composure. "Oh, uhm. I'm Choi Yeonjun, 18 and I'll be 12th Grade this school year. I lost my part time job at the convenience store this morning and I was kind of looking for job hirings when the rain poured." 

The boss was eying him carefully. Then a few seconds he smiles. "So just a passerby then. Not here for anything?" 

Yeonjun shakes his head. "Oh certainly not, sir. The place looks too expensive for me." 

The boss nodded after that still thinking. Then the short man who invited him in earlier asked, "You said you're graduating this year. What school exactly?" 

"BigHit Arts School, sir." 

The three of them automatically shared a meaningful look. Yeonjun was starting to list all this possible shady situations that could happen in the next minute as he waited for their silent communication to end. 

The boss smiled at him. "I would be very blunt about this, Yeonjun-ah. I let you inside my shop because I need you to do something for me and I'm also going to offer you a job here." 

He was pretty expecting this, but it still took him in a shock. The shop was all things he wasn't. It was formal, elegant, and sophistocated and now that he really thought about it he doesn't know if his fit to work here. 

"Uh, can I please know your names first sirs?" 

Mr. Hoseok perked up. "Oh yes, we forgot. Silly me. I'm Hoseok, I take care of...orders." Then he looks at two other men and giggles. 

Huh? If Hoseok-ssi was a staff why wasn't he infront? 

The pale guy shakes his head at Hoseok-ssi and nods at Yeonjun. "I'm Yoongi, I make sure everyone paid for their orders." Hoseok-ssi seems to find this one even funnier and he was hopelessly trying to hold his laughter.

Yeonjun turns to the broad-shouldered man. He looks disappointed with other, but definitely not surprised. "I own the business, and make sure everything is in order. You can call me Jin hyung." 

Jin hyung gives him another smile and says, "Welcome to The Magic Shop." 

Yeonjun tries not to do a double take on that, but fails. What the fuck did he just get himself into?


	2. A Compromise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, maybe Yeonjun's luck hasn't gotten any better, but a shady job is still a job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, a massive thank you to everyone who read the first chapter, it meant a lot to me. Please leave comments and kudos if you like, it motivates and energizes me in a way. Also, I tried to make the first chapter as light as I can but we will be progressing to heavier themes soon so better hold on to something lol.   
> This chapter is dedicated to Tempus the first to comment on the first chapter, I hope you like it.   
> Enjoy~
> 
> PS. I am so sorry for the summary I am fucking dumb

"Welcome to The Magic Shop." 

In Yeonjun's personal opinion, there were a few things very wrong with the sentence above. 1)Why would you name a place that supposedly sells coffee, The Magic Shop? Does their coffee beans grant wishes? Do they serve coffee on flying cups? 2)Why was the boss welcoming him already as if so sure that he would join them? and lastly...3)Why does he have such a strange feeling about this? 

Yeonjun was quiet for a few minutes after the boss had said that. Even the other three was just silently waiting for his reaction. Again, Yeonjun could feel they were communicating with their looks. 

After awhile he finally says, "So you want me to work here as what exactly, sir Jin?" 

He knows the older wanted to be called hyung, but it was hard. He tried yes, but he felt that he needed to earn the right to use that honorific somehow. And now that he was actually clothed and warm, he was starting to sense that these men he was facing right now were not just ordinary individuals. 

Mr. Jin straightens his posture then crosses his legs. "Well, it's fairly easy task, my boy. You'll be in charge of taking the orders." 

"Like sir Hoseok?" 

Mr. Hoseok shakes his head. "No kid, I don't think you could take that yet. You just take the orders from the patrons." 

Okay, it's getting more puzzling as the time goes by, what exactly are these orders they're talking about? Lattes or...other stuff? 

"Uhm, I don't get it sir." He fiddles with the hem of the striped tee Mr. Hoseok has generously provided him, he's actually starting to get nervous now. These three men were talking so vaguely since earlier. There were no specifics, just broad terms Yeonjun is sure that mean something...something definitely shady that's for sure. 

Mr. Jin leans forward from his relaxed position and folds his hands under his chin. The action leads Yeonjun to get a peak at the tiny diamond tattoo at the back of his hand, right at the center. It was the size of a button and it's black. Yeonjun's attention snaps back to the older when he asked, "What have you observed from the shop so far, my boy?" 

Yeonhun pauses. Well the first thing that really came to his mind when he first saw it earlier was elegant. Intimidatingly classy and sophisticated. It has an aura of luxury into it, but at the same time it's mysterious. The black and the gold themes went well together, but at the same time it feels like they're clashing on each other. 

"Honestly sir," He sees Mr. Jin nodding for him to continue. "It look expensive...and pretty shady." 

This cracks up Mr. Hoseok again and this time even the calm Mr. Yoongi snorts. There was also a very evident blush in Mr. Jin's face due to holding his laughter. Whatever tense atmosphere building up earlier was completely broken and Yeonjun's nerves are thankfully controlled now. 

Mr. Hoseok was wiping his tears from too much laughter. "It was the black right?" 

Yeonjun nods and he hears Mr. Yoongi clear his throat. "But you did say it looks expensive." 

"Yes it did, sir. It was elegant even." He can see the older's ears reddening, was it his idea? 

Oh well, he really can't judge him. Yeonjun knows someone who pledge he would only stop wearing black if a darker color would be discovered. And coincidentally, Changbin was tiny too. Was liking black and emo stuffs a short people thing? 

Mr. Jin clears his throat and Yeonjun snapped out of his thoughts. "What else, my boy?" 

Yeonjun looks at him an brings up a three fingers. "Uhm, one–for a cafe this big and luxurious you only have one person manning the counter, two–I didn't see any coffee machine outside, and lastly–I expected a pantry or a kitchen, but there was a lounge instead." 

Mr. Jin eyes him with an impressed expression. "And what do you get from that, my boy?" 

"Well, it's either you're short of staff and hides your machines and pantry really well or...this is not really a coffee shop." 

The moment he says the last part, the three men's faces shifts to serious expression from their light aura earlier. For the first time since he entered this cafe, Yeonjun is actually scared. There was something particularly intimidating with the way they look at him like he was a prey. He felt chills run down his spine, it's unnerving. 

Mr. Jin smirks and rested his left cheek on his left hand. "You're quite perceptive Yeonjun-ah, I like that." 

He then gestures for the other two to leave them alone and Yeonjun's heartbeat started to pick up. This is bad, getting stuck in a room with a mysterious manager is high on his 'don't try this at home' list. Damn, all the warning bells in his head is ringing and the word DANGER is in the forefront of his mind in bold red letters. 

This is bad. 

He slinks away from the manager as much as possible and moved to the couch were the other two sat earlier so they were no longer side by side with Mr. Jin, but facing each other instead. 

"Are you scared of me, Yeonjun-ah?" Mr. Jin raises his left eyebrow. He was just setting in front of Yeonjun, nothing particularly out of the ordinary, he even looked carefree leaning all his body weight on the backrest of the couch, but Yeonjun feels like the suffocating pressure from his eyes alone. Mr. Jin's gaze was relentless and piercing, as if he could see through Yeonjun's every lie and secret. 

Yeonjun gulps and took his sight somewhere other than the boss's eyes. It was something he still has to get used to apparently. "Just a little shaken up, sir." 

"Ah, of course." Mr. Jin's eyes turns to look at nothing after that. "You're doing a good job at keeping you're cool though, my boy. You must really need this job then." 

Yeonjun nods. "To be honest, sir. I am very desperate." 

Mr. Jin smiles. It must be because of the older's cryptic words and the intensity if his eyes that Yeonjun doesn't find that smile comforting or something relatively positive. "Well, then my boy you're hired." 

What? That easily? How about interviews? He hasn't even given his resume yet.

He was sure he must have looked hilarious with his eyes blown wide and his jaw almost dropping to the floor. Mr. Jin just grinned at him and it was, for once, it isn't as menacing or bone-chilling as before. He looks genuinely amused this time. "Don't be too shocked, my boy. I actually liked your honesty and desperation." 

Yeonjun tried to gather himself after this and bows profusely at Mr. Jin thanking him for the chance. The older chuckled at him and gave him a folder. 

"Now for the thing I need you to do for me." He points at the picture of a boy in the forder. "You'll see him at your school at the start of class and I need you to follow him closely and make sure he doesn't get into trouble." 

Now it's been officially 5 hours since he left The Magic Shop and Yeonjun is still reeling from all the new information he has to absorb. He was ecstatic about his new job and how it actually pays really well, but at the same time the nagging feeling in the back if his mind doesn't let him be at peace. Right from the moment he stepped inside that shop he knows something is definitely wrong. He has a feeling what kind of people were those three, but he doesn't want to delve deeper into that. 

He was just there for a job. Nothing more, nothing less. They didn't disclose any information about the shops operation and what his part in it except that he would take the customers orders and pass it to Mr. Hoseok. So whatever it was they were doing, Yeonjun has no intentions of finding out. He was just part of the facade, he wasn't part of the real thing. 

Yeonjun stares at his cup of coffee. Before he left the shop Mr. Jin handed him a huge sum of cash. It was his first time to receive such amount and hold right in his hands and for a moment he wants to back out, give back the money, and forget he met them and bury this memory in the deepest corner of his mind until he can't think of it anymore. 

But he also thought of his life right now. 

He's living alone in a crappy apartment and struggling to even eat three times a day. His meals has consisted of instant ramen and granola bars from the convenience store he used to work at. He barely had any rest or any resemblance of fun during this break due to his previous 7pm - 5am shift and in the morning he just sleep the tiredness and hunger away. 

It was awful and he's so damn tired of it. He was just desperate to change it. 

He was just desperate to survive. 

He wasn't proud of his decision, but he took it. Accepted the situation he was in and decided to just roll with it. He can't think of the consequences later, for now he needs to keep himself afloat. 

And he did. He finally paid his rent that has been delayed for 4 months now. He was thankful his landlord didn't kick him out before today or he would be camping on the streets. He restocked his fridge and food cabinets. It was a lot of food and Beomgyu would probably pester him about how he got the money and he will have to make up reasons. If he said he is working at a coffee shop, that brat would not stop until he tells him where and would probably bug Yeonjun to let him visit at work.

And he would never let his brother know about that place, ever. 

Yeonjun shakes his head to dispel those thoughts and finished up his coffee. He goes to his room and picks up the folder that Mr. Jin gave him earlier. According to him, the person in the folder was his younger half brother. And Yeonjun's job was to monitor him discreetly and report all his move to Mr. Jin, he was also strongly ordered to keep him from as much trouble as possible. 

It's basically a baby sitting job and Yeonjum sighs heavily at the thought. 

They guy's name was Choi Soobin, 17, and was expected to be in Yeonjun's class.


	3. Meet The Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeonjun gets reunited with this annoying squad and he thought that's all the first day of school has in store for him. Oh how devastatingly wrong he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LONG ASS NOTE AHEAD!!  
> Now I present to you a whopping 2K of my word-vomit. We'll finally get to know more about Yeonjun's life before he stumbled into The Magic Shop. And we will meet The Squad™. Here's the not-so-random 99liners cameo I was saying in the tags and I know a lot of you knows them or stan them. I love putting all my babies in the same place and watch them get chaotic lmao.  
> As usual a massive thank you for everyone who read the last chapter and leaved kudos. I hope you leave comments too this time?  
> Also, I am posting this immediately as I finished writing and I didn't have the time to proofread.  
> Lastly, this chapter is dedicated to Tempus for being such a sweetheart again. I hope you did well on the exam sweetie and I hope you enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> See you on the next chapter guys😊

"Come one hyung, we'll be late!" Beomgyu drags him to the school gate in haste. The familiar yet still very irritating chatter of students around them makes Yeonjun want to quit school before it could even start. 

It's Monday and it's back to school again. 

Yeonjun lets his brother guide his steps because he's really so done with this. What even is school? Who fucking made the decision that we need to be educated and get a job and then be a slave to capitalism anyway? What if he really wanted to be a cactus? 

They arrived at the senior highschool building and the time they spent to get here was enough to break him from his trance. Yeonjun signed and gathered himself. Yes, that's right, even if he wanted to be a cactus, he still has to go to school. He needs it if he wants a decent job in the future that doesn't require having to babysit an overgrown child, or cryptic mysterious managers. He needs it to survive. 

And that's all Yeonjun needs to do... survive.

Yeonjun looks around. After Beomgyu managed to get them to their building in peace, he scurried off to his own class leaving Yeonjun with a wave. His younger brother is the actual opposite of himself, a lot of people they encounter says. Beomgyu was loud and enthusiastic with everything. He loves talking and socializing and he was pretty popular for that. Yeonjun on the other hand, prefers the quiet and loves to keep to himself. 

"Oi! Choi Yeonjun!" 

Except of course if he's annoying squad catches up to him first. He can hear them already causing a ruckus at the other end of the hallway with their obnoxious laughter (that would be Mark), constant bickering (probably Lucas and Chan), threats of murder (definitely Changbin) and someone cheering on the two fighting (oh god, it's Wooyoung).

Yeonjun turns his back at them and lowers down his hoodies. Nah uh, he doesn't know them. He's never met them in his life, he doesn't care about them, throw them to the wolves. 

"Ya! Choi Yeonjun, don't ignore us you little shit. I swear if you don't get here right now, I will end you.!" Changbin yells with his gruff voice that scares a lot of students most if the time. He claims he's the most normal in the group but then he does flashy shits like this. Yeonjun is thoroughly convinced he's as much as a Leo as Mark is. 

There is just one way to escape them now. Yeonjun tightens his hold on the strap of his bag, bends his knees and locates the stairs. When he spots it he can already hear them getting closer so he counts to three and...

RUN! 

Next thing he knew he was speeding past the other students and praying to god that no teachers are around. He doesn't want to get held back for running on the hallways this early in the semister. He reaches the stairs, taking almost two steps at a time. He has to get to his homeroom as soon as possible. 

"Dan, bro why the fuck are you running?" He looks back and Mark was leading the the trail with Lucas. They were only a few meters behind him, while the rest was currently at the foot of the stairs. Screw basketball players and their stamina! 

Yeonjun looks ahead again. He's already at his floor. Why are these idiots following him still? Don't they have classes to attend to? 

He scans the doors quickly and spotted the one in the middle room says '12 A- Daffodils'. He immediately hasten his steps. When he gets there, he yanked the door open. The girls chatting near the entrance were starled, but hung their heads when they saw him. 

He rolls his eyes. Of course. Everyone still knows about it. 

He brings back his attention to the door and slams it shut, effectively locking his 5 idiot friends outside.

"Choi Yeonjun you son of a bitch! Open the goddamn door!" Changbin bellows while banging on the door. Yeonjun just stood there. He's watching them through the glass that covers half of the door. 

"Oh come on, man. You're no fun at all." Mark tugs on the handle. It doesn't give and he gives up in a second. He resorted to giving Yeonjun his disgusting puppy eyes instead.

"Let me in Jun, I don't want to stay outside with this useless narcissistic beanpole." Chan says throwing glares at Lucas's direction. You would think that doing this for almost six years now would tire them out, but no. They still fight as enthusiastically as they did before.

"No, let ME in Yeon. This prissy male bitch is making me throw up." Lucas glares back at Chan. No one from these two backs down either and they would continue throwing jabs at each other until someone gets in between and physically drag them away from each other. 

"Nah, don't open it Junnie. I think I can still watch these two rip each others throats." Wooyoung, god help him, has now resigned to sit on the damn cement floor and watch Lucas and Chan like he was watching the most entertaining boxing match of all time. 

And this, ladies and gentlemen is why Yeonjun considers himself doomed whenever they get together. 

"Leave me the fuck alone. We'll meet at lunch anyway. Why did you need to follow me here?" Yeonjun scowls at them.

Suddenly they stopped banging the door and everything just fall silent. Even inside the room was silent and it turns out all of them were watching Yeonjun and the five outside. 

It was Changbin who rolled his eyes and answered him. "This is our section too idiot." 

Yeonjun shoulder goes limp at this and his jaw drops. Oh, dear god no. This must be a fever dream. This can't be real. There is no fucking way that the school administration agreed to put them all in the same section. 

Unless...

Yeonjun sighs and clutches his temples. He can sense upcoming headache. Of course the faculty says no, but they can't do anything if...

He dejectedly opened the door let them in before turning to Wooyoung. "Did you put us in the same section again?" 

If the President's son says he wants them to be together. 

Wooyoung shrugs like he didn't just took away Yeonjun's chance of graduating normally. "It's our last year. We need to stick together." 

Yeonjun looks at him exasperatedly. Oh god, he loves all of them so much but the last time they were gathered in one section, two teachers has to leave the school. They always get involved with fistfights because most of their seniors hate them. The worst of all was when they almost burn down the library and almost got expelled. 

And all of that happened just because they're on the same section. 

"I tried to stop him, but he was persistent. And he used his aegyo on me so you can't really blame me. I was so disgusted and let him do whatever he wants just so he'd leave me alone." Chan was the first one to break the silence and goes to hunt for a good seat. When he reached the last row he says, "Here, assholes. Stop blocking the fucking entrance." 

Yeonjun groans in his hand, but follows through. He takes the seat on the right directly beside the window, all of them took the seat surrounding him. Wooyoung sits beside him, Changbin and Chan in front, and Mark and Lucas at the back. 

Yeonjun faces Lucas. "I thought you'd be sane enough to stop them, why didn't you?" 

The light demeanor from their oldest dissolved into a serious face now. "Why do you think we're doing this?" 

Yeonjun doesn't respond. So it was because of that huh. 

He looks away from the older's gaze. "I'm fine, I can handle myself just fine. They never bothered me since that time in the store." 

The six of them met in 7th grade when they got grouped for a dance showcase in their dance class. Lucas and Chan fought a lot even back then despite Lucas barely knowing any korean and would spout harsh sounding Mandarin words in rapid succession. Mark then would try to get between them even though he also doesn't understand any other language other than English and his Korean is still limited to selected swear words and the word food. Surprisingly, Wooyoung was a little functional when they were younger and he was usually the one to actually get between them before they get physical (though doing this for three years might have taken it's toll on him because starting 10th grade he decided to just let them be and cheer them instead). Changbin was a lone wolf back then and shuts people out, somehow throughout the duration of preparing for the dance showcase they managed to coax him out of his comfort zone and broke down his walls and since then he stuck with them. 

The dance showcase was a success and so was their budding friendship. They stuck together and promised to be there for each other no matter what happens. 8th grade came and they were in the same section again courtesy of Wooyoung. They were the happiest then as they completely nail every perfomance and projects they do together. They were fast rising in popularity due to their skills and good looks and this was taken not so positively by their seniors. 

By 9th grade, they were together in the same section as well. But in the middle of the first semester their seniors were already feeling threatened especially since the faculty was considering sending their group as representative for a dance competition that was supposedly handed solely to the seniors. 

So to discredit their name, the seniors started up rumors that their dance instructor and class adviser were giving special treatment to the six of them that's why their evaluation scores were always high. The issue blew up to the point that both teachers had to leave the school.

They managed to clear that up in a month though so the faculty was still considering them as possible representatives. They gladly accepted it and worked hard on their showcases to prove themselves . That's when the senior's decided to hurt them physically just so they would back off from the competition. It didn't go well, and the senior's final blow was their fight in the library. 

The seniors succeeded that time and the faculty sent them to the competition while they banned the six of them to be in the same section. They said their group already caused too much trouble. Since then they only get a chance to stay together at lunch and during breaks. Even til then, their seniors still monitor them closely and they still get into fights. 

Yeonjun just says they're annoying that's why he tries to avoid the six of them being together at school, but they all know it's just because he doesn't want them to get in trouble. That was their set up at school until they can hang out again freely every summer.

Yeonjun started working at the convenience store the summer after 10th grade and he remembered the idiots turning it into their new hang out spot. They would pig out on the snacks and be super loud hooligans while they wait for Yeonjun's shift to end. The managers can't do anything because Changbin was fast to shove his black cards in their faces whenever they ask them to leave or tone down their voices. They were persistent and Yeonjun knew they were just guarding him even then. The seniors attacks were never just confined inside school and they would gang up on Yeonjun once they see him alone on that store. 

But this summer, the five of them was roped into different events and Yeonjun had no choice, but to be alone. It was fine for most part, but their seniors showed up last week and caused a ruckus on the store resulting to Yeonjun being fired. 

Even though that day took an unexpected relatively positive turn, Yeonjun still feels angry everytime he remembers just how petty his seniors are. Why do they even have to do that? They already graduated for fuck's sake, what was even the point?

Yeonjun snaps out of his daze when Lucas claps him in the shoulder. "Well, they're never going to bother you again. We're all here now, nothing's going to harm us when we're together." 

He looks at the determined faces of the other four and sighs. He's still a little worried about this, but at the same time he feels relieved they're here by his side now. At least, if everything gets fucked up again, he has five idiots to distract him with their chaotic shenanigans. 

"Fine, you idiots. But you better not fail any exam and I am expecting to top all the evaluations now all of you are here." 

The five errupted into cheers. Wooyoung being the loudest one and throwing his whole body to Yeonjun for a hug that almost choke the latter. Mark and Lucas high-fiving at the back, while Chan and Changbin already starts planning their next dance project.

For the first time in a long while, Yeonjun found himself genuinely happy. He feels secured now that they're here. Even if he will never admit it to their annoying faces, he truly miss the idiots and he wouldn't change them for the world. 

He was still getting crushed by Wooyoung when a tall and lean purple haired boy enters the room and the girls are suddenly squealing. 

Yeonjun would squeal too if he wasn't speechless. He didn't expect he would look like this at all.

Walking in slowly with a warm smile in his unapologetically handsome face is Choi Soobin. The only lacking thing about his entrance was the Boy's Over Flower's opening song and the aesthetic pink petals to start falling for it to become a scene straight out of the fucking Kdrama. 

Yeonjun never expected it to go like this, but Choi Soobin is a certified flowerboy and he is definitely screwed.


	4. Part 1 - A Deceptive Young Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His purple hair is neatly styled with soft curls. He knew he looks like the prince charming from every girls fairytale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Yes, I know I have been dead for a month already tonight and I am extremely sorry for that. Alot of things happened and I got really distracted. But here I am now and with a peace offering of 2K words worth of...stuff.
> 
> Chapter 4 is divided into two parts, and part one belongs to our dearest bunny, while part two will be back to our dearest fox.
> 
> I hope everyone was safe during these times. Special shoutout to my firstborn child Cal, yes darling I love you if you're still eating dinner don't choke on your food please. And to the Angsty Teens™ I'm kind of mentoring...I love you all💓💓
> 
> Without further ado, enjoooyyyy

SOOBIN'S 

"Young master, the car is ready. We need to head to your new school in 10 minutes." His buttler, Joshua, says while double checking his bag for the nth time already. He hovers over the room in search of anything Soobin might need to take on his first day of school. 

Soobin rolls his eyes at this, he had Joshua ever since he can remember and his motherly instincts has just worsen through the years. It was endearing, but exasperating at the same time. It's not like he's going out to war, it's just school. 

And besides if it was, Soobin is more than ready for war. 

"Seriously Josh, you've been stressing about this too much. I don't see why this is such a big deal. And no one's around, stop the young master shit." 

Joshua sighs, he hands Soobin his backpack and ushers him out of the room. "This is your 14th school already since 9th grade, Soobin. You cannot expect me to just brush it off. You have to make sure to stay out of trouble this time and try spend atleast a semester there." 

Soobin shrugs. "No promises." 

Joshua gives him a pointed look that he only replied with a smirk before storming out of the house. 

Today is his first day of school. He honestly doesn't get why he had to go to one when Joshua is more than capable to teach him at home. It's just a waste of his time and effort. And nobody could stand him anyway so why do they always bother? He already brought up these thoughts about this whole school thing to his father when everything went down in his 9th grade, but the old man was still convinced he had to. 

So, he can't really be blamed if he let out his frustrations on his dumb unsuspecting classmates, right?

There's usually only one person he goes to make things atleast a little more tolerable. 

Inside the car, Soobin fishes out his phone to call someone. He's thankful Joshua always sit next to the driver and they were currently talking. He'd finally be given at least a ounce of privacy. 

"Taehyunie," he greets cheerily but still keeping his volume low. 

There was a pause from the other line and then a sigh. "Hyung, what do you want?" 

Soobin chuckles. This is what he really loves about the younger. He was always straightforward, unfazed about anything. He gets to his point and he doesn't like running around the bush. "What? I can't call you just to say hi? I'm hurt Taehyunnie." 

He can picture out Taehyun rolling his eyes and it amused him even more. Ah, this day maybe really isn't that bad after all. 

"Hyung, you don't call me Taehyunnie in that sickly sweet tone of yours if you don't need anything from me. I'm assuming this is personal, you can always just summon me to your office if it's work related, young master." 

Soobin rests his back comfortably on the seat. It's about a minute since they left the mansion and now all he sees outside were the familiar identical houses of most of their men. His lips curved upwards, Taehyun really does know him so well. 

"Sharp as ever Taehyun-ah, I like that." 

"You must be really desperate now huh? You even throw in a compliment. What was it? Do you want me to get you out of school? You know I can't do that." 

Soobin stares thoughtlessly into the window. "No, it's fairly simple this time."

He focuses at one of the houses ahead, until it got closer, closer, closer, and then past them. "Find out everything there is to know about BigHit Arts School. Top to bottom, inside out—everything. I don't want even a single information left out." 

Taehyun hums on the other line. "Consider it done. Anything else?" 

Soobin grins, a wicked curve of the lips, mischief dancing in his eyes. His next request would be quite outrageous. 

"You can't get me out of school, but you can be there with me. Right Taehyun-ah?" 

"Hyung, I have work what are you talking about?" 

Soobin knew the younger would complain. But this is not something Taehyun or anyone else has control with. It's on him and him alone. Soobin calls the shots, no one else but him.

"You need to be there as soon as possible Kang Taehyun, I won't take no for an answer." 

"But hyung—" 

"It's an order." Soobin's tone hardened. 

He hears Taehyun sigh. "Understood, young master. I'll be with you as soon as possible." 

He hears himself sigh. "Thanks, Taehyun." 

\-------

Bighit Arts School doesn't seem so bad. 

The buildings looked very modern and well maintained. He also loved the simple uniform and the impersonal guard who only checked his ID once and let him in immediately. He was thrilled, the guards from his previous schools were very fussy and and usually initiated small talks with him as soon as they take a glance at his ID and find out who he was. 

At least here no one's trying to be all buddy with him just to get in their company on his first day of school. 

Though he wouldn't be surprise if they would, the Choi Security Company provides the best training and benefits for their employees. Their security officers are widely in demand across the country. He can walk into almost every mall in Seoul and the guards would bow to him. Those from them does to show respect, and those who aren't does to gain favor. 

Soobin peaks at his watch. 6: 30 AM, he still has atleast 15 minutes before the first bell. He decides to use it to look around for a bit. 

Bighit Arts School is huge. Their students flocked around every corner of the school. There were ones carrying around their instruments in cases, others were performing too. There's a section in front of the building Soobin supposes belong to the Applied Music Department that has become a busking place of some sort. Students were playing different kinds of instruments as the small crowd around them sing and dance. Even though it was so early in the morning and they were already causing a racket, the teachers didn't mind them. There was even one who was among the crowd in his slacks and dress shirt watching the kids with a smile while lightly swaying to the music. 

Soobin looks to his right and in front of another building a group of students were covering a dance from a popular Kpop group. It was actually pretty impressive. They move in perfect sync and were incredibly fluid. You can really see the sharpness in their body with every beat that they hit. 

Soobin looks up the name on the buiding. Practical Dance Department. He smirks. 

Taehyun would probably even thank him once he gets here. He had always been into music and performing, he even told Soobin he wanted to be an Idol after listening to Shinee when were kids. 

It was a great dream while it last, but later Taehyun found out that aspirations like those doesn't really stand a chance in the world they're born into. 

So poor Taehyun forgot about singing and performing in big stadiums, instead he focused on his studies. For a gifted child like him, academics was a piece of cake. He graduated college at the age of 15 and worked for the Choi empire since then. Sure he didn't become an award-winning performer Kang Taehyun, but he did become Head IT Specialist Kang Taehyun. One of the greatest minds of his generation. 

He spent his years on codes upon codes upon codes, breaking into databases convincing himself that it was enough to compensate for an impossible dream. But hacking isn't Taehyun's first love and he doesn't even notice how he still instinctively hums to Shinee's Replay whenever he's excited for a new operation or how many times Soobin has caught him subconsciously dancing to Kpop boy group songs. 

Soobin looks up. If he would be given a chance to change the world where they belong to right now? Would he take it? 

"Oi! Choi Yeonjun!" 

He was startled out of his thought with a gruff voice from behind him. When he turned, he saw a group of five guys all looking at the direction of the building next to the Practical Dance Department. It was probably the largest building around and most of the students are heading there, even those from the different departments earlier. He looks up the name. Academics: Main Hall. 

Oh, so that's where his first class will be!

"Wait, don't call him yet. I don't think he'll be very happy to see us right now." The tallest from the group says, he has silvery white hair that stands out from the mass of boring looking students. 

Soobin observes them for a few seconds and then proceeds to the building. Joshua told him his first class will be up in fourth floor and if he wants to get their before the bell, then he will have to hurry up. 

He jogs to the lobby not minding the awed look of the students around him. He snorts. Music school or not, a highschool is still a highschool. Everyone was obsessed with good looking transferees. Soobin knows his advantages very well. He's taller than most of the males in his age, with a lean body and milky complexion. His purple hair is neatly styled with soft curls. He knew he looks like the prince charming from every girls fairytale. He knew he looked kind, caring, and all around adorable. 

Oh how their hearts would break when they find out that he was none of those. 

Soobin stops in his track to look around. A lot of female students has been milling around the area he's in, right next to the stairs. They were clearly ogling him if the squeals and whispers were any indication. Hmm, should he start now?

He turned to a group and smiled sheepishly at them, he made sure he does the one that scrunches his eyes and makes him look like a meek lamb. The girls perked up and approached him immediately. 

"Hi! You're new here right? We've never seen you around before." says the skinny girl with black hair styled into a high ponytail. She was twirling her hair in her right hand and batting her eyelashes at Soobin. 

Soobin tries to not grimace at the blatant show of interest from the girl. He was disgusted, yes. But it wouldn't be fun to blow his cover right at the beginning. He had to stay the meek, sheepish, and harmless transferee that he looked liked. 

"Yeah, I just transfered and the school is really big." He gestures around the lobby. 

"Do you need help getting to your class?" This time it was the boyish looking girl with shoulder length hair who spoke. Soobin prefers her over that other one only because she was talking to Soobin with that casual almost emotionless look on her face. 

"You'd do that? That would be great, thanks. Do you know where 12 A- Daffodils is?" 

And that was how Soobin ended up being escorted by five girls to his first class. Yeji, the ponytail girl and Jisoo their oldest turned out to be his classmates, while the other three, Ryujin and Chaeryoung 11th Grade, and Yuna 10th grade, tagged along. 

When Soobin entered the classroom most of his classmates were already inside and he bowed politely despite the disappointment. Ugh, this class is fucking boring! 

It was halfway to finding a seat when he felt someone staring at him. When he turned he was looking straight into a blonde haired guy with wide shoulders sitting on the left side near the window. He was surrounded by the same group Soobin saw earlier in the lobby. Hmm, interesting. 

Soobin broke eye contact and took his seat when the teacher walked in. Not a minute later they all stood up to greet the teacher and then sit back down. 

Mr. Yoon, their first subject and homeroom teacher, skimmed over his record book. "I heard we have a transferee, please come infront and introduce yourself." 

Soobin stops himself from rolling his eyes. Introductions, of course. Every freaking time. He took a deep breath and schooled his face into a more relax and gentle expression. He stood up and walked to the board. 

"Hi everyone, I'm Choi Soobin please take care of me." Or better take care of yourselves while you're with me, he thinks to himself. He bows down after that and smiled brightly at everyone before taking his seat. 

"Thank you Soobin! Now, I need someone to tour him around the campus, who would volunteer?" 

To Soobin's utter disappointment, it was Yeji's hand who shoot up immediately accompanied by her very enthusiastic, "I volunteer, Mr. Yoon!" 

Ugh! What a fucking hassle! He was actually hoping the other girls would raise their hands, but as soon as Yeji showed interest they all automatically backed down. Even Jisoo grinned playfully at him, but didn't raise her hands either. 

This is the worst! He doesn't like going out with that girl! She was really intense and he can't even shut her off because of this meek facade he has going on. He was hoping his other classmates would tour him. 

Like that blonde haired guy for example. 

Mr. Yoon gave Soobin a look and then smiled at Yeji. "Why don't we let our transferee choose?" 

Soobin was genuinely shocked by this. He didn't think their homeroom teacher would bother to leave the decision to him. He glances at the teacher once again. Mr. Yoon was wearing a soft looking white sweatshirt tucked in his black jeans. He almost looked like a college student if not for the air of authority around him. Their teacher is surely something else. 

Soobin nodded at him and turned to the class to appear like he was choosing. But in reality, he had already chosen. Right from the very moment they made eye contact. 

"Sorry, I don't know your names yet, but I'd like Mr. Blonde Hair at the back to guide me around campus, Mr. Yoon." Soobin says, enjoying the way Mr. Blonde Hair's monolid eyes widen in surprise. Cute. 

Mr. Yoon's eyebrow perked up at this and then he was smiling meaningfully at Mr. Blonde Hair before he returned his attention to Soobin. "Great, I'm sure Yeonjun wouldn't mind." 

Soobin glances at his direction. Choi Yeonjun. That name he heard earlier. Blonde hair, wide shoulders, monolid eyes. He likes it. 

Choi Yeonjun's expression is now back to it's careful composure. He gave Mr. Yoon a simple "Of course, Mr. Yoon." and went back to his seat. 

And so the class went on as Soobin was half listening and half observing Yeonjun. He doesn't know why he feels this way, but he thinks the latter was also doing the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading💓 once again kudos and comments are very much appreciated💓💓 come yell at me on twitter, my username is @yeonbinthusiast


End file.
